Farewell For Now
by Remi16
Summary: AU NaruHina A sort of oneshot drapple that follows with the events of chapter 16 in Seeking You. With the war beginning, its time for the citizens to say good-bye to the soldiers. Hinata hates to say it, but she knows she must tell Naruto good-bye.


**Author's Note:** For those that have read chapter 16 of Seeking You, this is the oneshot that I said that I might do. And for the people that don't understand what is going on you could read chapter 16 (or the entire thing if you want :) ), but I can give you this: This is the good-bye that Naruto and Hinata share before Naruto has to go off into battle. Hope you guys like it and please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Farewell For Now**

* * *

Hinata draped the arsenic fabric over her frame and did her best to tie the strings behind her back. Stepping into the view of her three tall vanity mirrors, she made minor adjustments to her outfit. Then she sighed and posed herself like a noblewoman would. Three sets of violet eyes stared back at her. They were soulless eyes, sad eyes. Dark rings imprinted themselves beneath said eyes and she desperately tried to hide them with makeup. Some what satisfied, Hinata let her long dark hair fall over on her shoulders. The strands framed her pale face perfectly, but her neck seemed to be missing something. Opening a tiny chest, a sapphire locket was given a new home on her neck.

After completing this task of preparing herself, Hinata opened the door of the home that she shared with her cousin and his girlfriend and took one step outside. However, she found herself taking a step back and clutching onto the doorframe. She would have been able to leave if she had not seen all the sad families crying for their sons from the homes around her own. Their cries hit her directly in the heart and she could sympathize them all. A wave of emotion engulfed her and she held a hand to her mouth to muffle the sobs that she knew would come eventually.

Sasuke, the King of Fire, had declared war on Madara, the one man that threatened the lives of the Konoha people. Today was the day that the soldiers were to be sent out into battle and it was perhaps the sadness moment in the city since the deaths of Sasuke's parents. The city was given a moment to say good-bye to these soldiers, the sons and husbands of many, before they left. Hinata was no exception to this. Her cousin was to be sent into this war along with the man that she couldn't find the words to speak her mind to.

The night before, Hinata had cried herself to sleep thinking about how she might not get a chance to tell Naruto how she felt. Sure she could talk to him, carry a conversation, but she couldn't stay those three little words that really mattered. After today, she might not ever see him again and that frightened her. She did not want to think about him dying, not now and not ever. It was a pesky thought that drilled its way into her mind all week and it would continue on will he was away.

It took awhile, but she managed to break free from the door and step out into the street. She took a few more steps, but could not continue forward. Her whole body was frozen at the sight of the man who she held at high admiration was coming down the cobblestone street. He had not seen her yet and shuffled down the path with his head hung low and hands in his pockets. Hinata trembled nervously at the sight of him and suddenly dashed down a wide path that led to a small yard behind her home.

A tree with a bench beneath its branches became her sanctuary and she could see a good deal of the street if she peeked around the tree. Her heart beat a thousand times in her chest and she could hear it thumping in her ears. She waited and waited, preparing herself for the sight of him passing. The Hyuuga calculated his position and at the precise moment, counted down from ten. As the last digit sounded softly from her lips, Naruto walked by in a brief mix of yellow and blue. He did not look down the path as he passed and Hinata did not expect him to. The path was small and unimportant, so why should he?

She listened for the sound of his soldier boots to continue down the road, but she did hear their echo. Instead, there was a loud knock on a door. It took her a moment, but she soon realized that it was the door to her own home. The action surprised her. Why was Naruto here? He only came to the Hyuuga home when he wanted a meal or to talk to Neji about soldier things. She was so shocked that she couldn't move. It was rude to keep someone waiting at the door, so she tried to force up the courage to come out from her hiding spot.

However, she was too late. The knocking had ceased and she heard a muffled, "Not home I guess." The heavy boots began to walk again. She knew that he was coming back the way he came and was determined to do something this time. Waiting, she watched for him to pass by the path entrance again. His figure came by quick and she froze up once again. Determined not to let him get away, Hinata opened her mouth to speak only to release a gasp. She was disappointed with her high-pitched gasp and how she couldn't even speak one word. She only hoped that her gasp was loud enough.

The boots stopped and pivoted on the stone. Naruto came to the entrance and peeked down it the same time that Hinata looked from behind the tree. His face twisted into a goofy grin and he made his way towards her. Hinata moved out from her hiding spot, nervously looking at the ground and tugging her long sleeves. When his shoes came into view, she lifted her head and faced him directly. He was stunning in his polished armor and flowing dark blue cape. She bit her lip to hide her blush and Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Hello Naruto," she said with a stutter. "I'm sorry that I didn't answer the door. I guess I was a little sidetracked out here."

"Don't worry about," he replied, waving the matter away.

The two didn't say anything after that and looked away from each other. Hinata spoke up first.

"If you are looking for Neji, I'm afraid you missed him," Hinata told him. "He is out with Tenten for a bit."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and sheepishly smiled. "Actually, I was looking for you."

Hinata was dumbstruck. She never considered that he had wanted to see her; the possibility never came to mind. So she stood there, motionless with her eyes opened wide like a deer and couldn't feel more stupid for looking that way. She felt even worst when she answered him, "Oh."

What kind of reply was "Oh?" to the words he spoke to her? It wasn't what she really wanted to say; far from it actually. She wanted to know why he wanted to see her, but was too embarrassed to ask. Luckily, he told her anyway.

"I wanted to tell you good-bye," Naruto said, fumbling with his fingers in a way that she noticed that she would do when she was uncomfortable or nervous. "I'm telling all my friends good-bye before I leave and didn't want to leave without telling it to you."

The way he looked made her feel incredibly sad. A good-bye was hard to express no matter if it was to a friend or a lover. His head dropped a bit when her response was not swift and he began to falter back a bit. She did not want to see him this way. It was not the image she wanted to have to think of when he was gone. She wanted a happy Naruto and to see his toothy grin spread wide across his face. She fought the coward within her and grabbed his hand. A weak smile developed on her lips.

"I will miss you Naruto," she expressed loudly without a stutter. "I will miss you so much."

Naruto's demeanour now brightened and her heart leaped again. Although seeing him happy made her happy, Hinata choked on a sob and let the suppressed tears cascade down her face. She hated to cry in front of him, but couldn't get herself to stop. Lifting her hands to her face, she hid her watery eyes within their hold. Her body shook with sorrow as it struck deep at her soul. By expressing how much his absence meant to her, she had released the lock on her emotions.

Metal arms encircled her shoulders and drew her close. The cool touch of the iron armor began suddenly comforting. Naruto's face brushed passed hers as he embraced her. It surprised her how she did not fill awkward in his hold and how tight he held onto her. He pulled back, only to the point that he could get her to face him and never once let her go. The tears on her face began to dry and were sticky against her cheeks. His gloved hands wiped away a tear that wanted to fall from her violet eyes.

"I will fight for Konoha and the right for all other countries to remain free," he pronounced with the smile she had wanted to see. "And I will also fight for you."

She only gazed up at him with sad eyes. Of course she was happy that he stated he would fight for her, but it didn't mean that he loved her. It was also heartbreaking that he was still going off into battle. Her chance to tell him that she loved him was now, but she couldn't find the words to say it.

"You have to come back," Hinata said in almost a whisper. "Promise that you will."

He chuckled. "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. There is no one in the world that can take me down."

Hinata slightly grinned, feeling some hope about his return. He was always boastful about his abilities and that was an attribute that she liked best about him. In spite of his confidence in his skills and mortality, she wanted his word that he promised to come back to Konoha. Life would be dreary without him.

"Promise that you will come back," she repeated herself, her shyness almost fading away.  
There was an unknown force hidden behind those words that fought to be acknowledged. They screamed at him, wishing that they held some sort of value even just a little. Naruto took her small hands into his own and pressed her knuckles to his lips. This small form of affection sealed Hinata's wish for a promise to be made. He tipped his head and his cerulean eyes sparkled.

"I promise I will come back Hinata," he assured her. "I promise you."

Then he reached inside his bulky suit of armour and lifted something over his neck. He held the object in his palm and gave it one last look before handing it her way. It was a small silver chain with a fox head ornament at the center. She carefully gathered the necklace into her own hands and glanced at him.

"That necklace has given me a sense of luck ever since I was given to me," he explained.

"Shouldn't you have it then?" she asked him, handing it back. "You need it more than I do."

Naruto shook his head and winked. "I want you to hold on to it for awhile. Maybe it will make you lucky like it has made me."

Hinata didn't know what to say. This was one of his prized possessions and he was giving it to her. She ran her thumb over the engraved fox head and then clasped the necklace around her neck. After it was secured, she removed the sapphire locket that she was wearing. Motioning for him to bow his head, Hinata put her piece of jewelry around his neck. He held the sapphire between his fingers so that it wouldn't fall against his armor and make an unpleasant sound. Curious, Naruto opened his mouth to oppose it, but she cut him off.

"You gave me something to hold onto, so I will give you something in return," Hinata said, her stutter slowly coming back.

A loud trumpet echoed throughout the city and both of them knew that it was time for him to go. Naruto tucked the locket inside his armor and gave Hinata a brief hug good-bye. This was it, the last time that Hinata would probably see Naruto unless he kept his promise to her. He began to walk away and suddenly Hinata took a step forward.

"Naruto," she voiced clear as day.

He turned back to look at her and she confidently skipped up next to him. Gathering up all her courage, Hinata balanced on her tiptoes and placed a warm peck on his cheek. Then she danced back, so that there was a good foot apart from them and blushed a dark red. He touched the place where her lips had pressured themselves and slightly blushed before smirking.

"Good luck," she said with all the love she held in her heart.

Naruto nodded and gave her a thumbs-up before turning his back so that he could go off to war.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First time with NaruHina and I hope it wasn't too bad. Writing this gave me something to do while I try and start chapter 17 of Seeking You. Well, back to the multi-chapter and SasuSaku fluff. Please review. :)


End file.
